Draco aeger Harriusque morbidus
by Ezechiel von Eichendorff
Summary: Harrys Verfassung ist so schlecht, dass er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten kann. Doch er weiß keinen Grund dafür. Was steckt nur dahinter? - - - Nicht für Leser unter 18 Jahren geeignet! Explizite Gewalt und Sprache! Oneshot.


**Draco aeger Harriusque morbidus**

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären... Seine Hände waren feucht. Und sie zitterten. Er blickte sein Spiegelbild an; er war blass im Gesicht und einige kleine Schweißperlen zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirn ab. Er dachte nach. Für ihn kam keine logische Erklärung für seinen Zustand infrage. Ihm war ganz schwindelig und ihm war, als verliere er den Boden unter den Füßen. Ein flaues Gefühl im Magen spürte er ebenfalls. Er vermutete, dass es dieses flaue Gefühl war, welches sich allmählich zu einem leichten Übelsein und schließlich zu grässlichen Bauch- und Magenschmerzen entwickelte. Die Blässe in seinem Gesicht wich immer mehr einem leichten Grünstich und ihm wurde derart übel, dass er sich übergeben musste. Sein Erbrochenes war überall auf seinem Hemd und auf seiner neuen Hose; nicht einmal sein Umhang blieb ganz verschont. Er befand sich in einem abscheulichen Delirium, welches seinen Sinnen zu viel war. Sein Geist entfernte sich fortwährend, obschon er unentwegt versuchte, es nicht geschehen zu lassen. Wenn nur Draco hier wäre…, dachte er bei sich. Er könnte ihm sicherlich helfen. Harry standen die Tränen schon in den Augen, so sehr schmerzte ihn sein ganzer Körper – und sein Innerstes. Es war einfach nicht auszuhalten. Am liebsten wollte er einfach sterben. Er wollte keine solchen unvorstellbaren Qualen leiden. Lieber wollte er verrecken. Nicht dahinsiechen. Abkratzen. Nicht leben. Nicht so. Krepieren.

Was dachte er nur? Sein Verstand war für eine kurze Sekunde zurückgekehrt. Sterben? Er wollte doch gar nicht sterben! Er wollte sein Leben mit Draco verbringen. Er wollte leben. Er wollte lieben. Er wollte alles. Nur nicht sterben. Das wollte er nicht. Zweifelsohne. Wer oder was war nur für seine derzeitige Verfassung verantwortlich? Es erging ihm immer schlechter. Innert Minuten hatte er Augenringe bekommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, er sei abgemagert. Er fühlte sich schlapp. Er fühlte sich leer. Er fühlte sich wertlos. Er wollte nicht länger bei Bewusstsein sein. Er wollte es nicht länger ertragen. Also ließ er sich gehen. Er legte sich auf das Bett. Er legte sich auf das Bett. Er legte sich auf das Bett. Er legte sich auf das Bett. Er legte sich auf das Bett. Träumte er oder wachte er? Warum spielte sich alles so langsam ab? Und warum fühlte es sich an, als erlebe er alles mehrmals? Er legte sich auf das Bett. Konnte das wahr sein? Konnte dies alles wirklich geschehen? Er legte sich auf das Bett. Zuvor noch musste er darum kämpfen, nicht sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Nun konnte er es nicht verlieren. Jetzt wo er aufgegeben hat. Er legte sich auf das Bett. Scheiße! Aufhören! Er schrie innerlich. Um richtig zu schreien, hatte er ganz einfach zu wenig Kraft. Er schrie. Er lag auf dem Bett. Er schrie weiter. Er lag auf dem Bett. Immerhin lag er jetzt auf dem Bett. Immerhin war er nicht mehr dabei, sich hinzulegen. Immerhin lag er auf dem Bett. Immerhin. Ja, immerhin. Fuck! Er konnte es nicht abstellen. Er dachte einfach weiter immer wieder dasselbe. Immer und immer wieder. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Schließlich ereilte ihn der Schlaf. Dann, wenn er es nicht erwartet hätte. Er kam von hinten, hat ihn rücklings übermannt.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er weggetreten war. Was er wusste, war, dass ihn nach wie vor alles schmerzte, was dazu in der Lage war. Er wollte aufstehen. Doch er konnte nicht. Er wusste nicht weswegen. Er blickte an sich herab. Und er schrie auf. Vor Schreck. Vor Schmerz. Blut war überall auf seinem Hemd, auf dem Bett, auf dem Boden. Irgendjemand hatte ihm seine Beine abgetrennt! Der Täter musste nicht nur ein Sinn dafür haben, was makaber war, sondern schien diesem die Pietätlosigkeit über alle Maßen Spaß zu bereiten, denn die abgetrennten Beine lagen noch auf dem Boden. Harry konnte sich jedoch – abgesehen davon, dass er nicht gehen konnte – auch sonst nicht rühren. Ein seltsamer Gedanke kam ihm. Er sah nach links und nach rechts. Er hatte noch beide Arme. Er blickte die abgetrennten Gliedmaßen an und ihm wurde abermals schlecht. Er übergab sich über seine Brust. Der Geschmack von Galle ließ ihn noch einige Male würgen. Er realisierte, was seinem Körper gerade angetan worden war und begann leise zu weinen. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte doch noch Draco ausfindig machen und ihm seine Liebe gestehen. Aber jetzt. So. Nein. Er hatte auf einen Schlag die Lust verloren zu leben. Die Lust zu lieben. Und überhaupt jegliche Lust.

„Hehe, das hättest du wohl nicht gedacht?", sagte eine ruchlose Stimme hinter ihm. Da er sich nicht umdrehen konnte, erkannte er erst, wer es war, als die Person langsam ums Bett herumging. Es war Draco. „Du bist doch nur ein kleiner Nichtsnutz! Ich habe dir geschworen, ich würde dich umbringen und ich werde es tun. Doch ich wollte mir den Spaß doch nicht verderben, indem ich klein Potterchen einfach mit einem Avada Kedavra erledige. Nein... Ich habe dir die Beine abgetrennt, damit du auch sicher nicht davonläufst." Ein kaltes, grauenhaftes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. „Ach, wie dumm... Du kannst dich ja sowieso nicht bewegen." Pause. Dann: „Na, weißt du, mein lieber Harry, ich hasse niemanden so sehr wie dich..." Sein Blick durchdrang Harry. Er konnte seinem Weinen das Schluchzen nicht mehr entbehren. Er schrie. Lauthals. Er liebte Draco. Er wusste nicht weswegen. Bis jetzt war es ihm auch egal. Aber nun fühlte er sich einfach nur dumm. Wie konnte er glauben, dass Draco sich geändert haben könnte?

Draco sah ihn mit sinistrem Blick an. Ein kleines verschmitztes, finstres Lächeln war auf Dracos Gesicht auszumachen. Er hatte immer noch eine kleine Kettensäge in der einen Hand. „So, nun lass uns mal weitermachen, Harry. Du kannst ja dieses Mal zusehen. Bis jetzt hast du ja das ganze Spektakel verpasst. Draco machte die Kettensäge an und Harry wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, drückte stattdessen die Augenlider fest aufeinander. Draco kam näher. Er war kein Meister darin, es spannend zu machen. Er schnitt mit der Säge in Harrys Haut und drang in sein Fleisch ein. Blut spritzte. Draco wischte sich sein Gesicht. Überall roch es metallig. Das Blut und die rostige Kettensäge mussten den Geruch ausmachen. Dann drang sie in Harrys Knochen. Es knarrte und quietschte. Bis jetzt plagte Harry den Schmerz am Bein, doch nun schrie Harry auf vor Schmerz. Ihm war ganz schwarz vor Augen. Er musste schon zu viel Blut verloren haben, um dies lebend zu überstehen. Blut spritzte weiterhin und Knochensplitter brachen und knackten. Das Quietschen wurde unerträglich. Es war wie der Bohrer eines Muggelzahnarztes nur etwa zehnmal schlimmer. Endlich war der Knochen durchtrennt. Das restliche Fleisch war nun wie Butter für die Kettensäge. Draco lachte laut. Er machte einen grauenhaft schelmischen Ausdruck mit seinem Gesicht.

„So, Harry, so lass mich noch ein bisschen mehr Spaß haben." Er drehte ihn um auf den Bauch. Dann zog er ihm seine Hose aus. Draco zog Harry ganz aus, bis dieser völlig nackt vor ihm dalag. Schließlich vergewaltigte ihn Draco mehrere Male. Bis er Harry wieder umdrehte und ihm zusah, wie der letzte Lebensgeist aus ihm wich.

Harry schloss seine Augen. Er starb. Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Und eine seltsame Art von Nichts.


End file.
